El Niño que Enloqueció de Amor
by Axavenus
Summary: En las manos de Carlisle Cullen, llegó el diario de vida de un pequeño, lleno de sentimientos y anhelos... Tocado por el rayo del amor... un amor que lo enloquecio.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Eduardo Barrios a quien le he cambiado los personajes para mezclarlos con la maravillosa saga de Twiligth… Ellos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y yo solo juego con ellos… _

**El Niño que Enloqueció de Amor**

**Capítulo 1**

_El diario de Edward…._

Hoy ha comido aquí otra vez don Carlisle Cullen. Es el hombre más inteligente que conozco. Como que cuando él habla, todos le escuchan y le encuentran razón. Yo, sobre todo, le encuentro razón siempre, dice cosas que uno siente.

Quizás no se habrá fijado uno mucho en esas cosas, pero las ha sentido y son la pura verdad. Esta noche me ha dicho que a la oración, junto con las golondrinas, pasan volando las campanadas de la iglesia. ¡Y es cierto, pasan volando¡ Después me ha dicho:

-Eso quiere decir que los niños, como las golondrinas, deben prepararse a esa hora para dormir… - lo cual ya no me parece nada interesante. ¡Si él supiese cuánto me cuesta dormir a mí!

También hablo en la mesa de un diario que él lleva de su vida. Después de comer, me ha hecho muchos cariños.

-¿Qué es eso de un diario? – le pregunte mientras el revolvía mi cabello, tan parecido a mi madre.

-Un cuaderno – me ha explicado – en donde algunas personas escriben todos los días lo que les pasa, porque a veces no se pueden conversar con nadie ciertas cosas.

-Es cierto – le dije y precisamente esas cosas eran las más importantes, las que más se deseaban hablar y que no se podían, sin embargo, como él decía, no se podían conversar con nadie.

Él me ha mirado entonces mucho rato, pensativo, y me ha hecho muchas preguntas de esas que te ponen nervioso. Me entró una vergüenza poniéndome colorado… y casi se me saltan las lágrimas, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, y me fui.

Cuando pasó un rato, lo estuve mirando desde el corredor. Estaba en la misma postura, solo en la salita, muy pensativo y fumando…

Me quiere mucho, más que mi mamá, se me ocurre a mí. Viene pocas veces, pero yo pienso todos los días en él. Lo quiero mucho, pero mucho. Y desde ahora voy a llevar como él un diario en este cuaderno, bien escondido bajo la alfombra, para decir todo lo de Isabella…

_**Se me ocurrió tomar esta hermosa obra, que cayó nuevamente en mis manos después de muchos años y convertirla en un fanfics, honrando las letras de Eduardo Barrios y la magia de los personajes de Twiligth, espero lo disfruten… Un beso enorme.**_

_**Es una adaptación, y para adecuarse al tiempo, Edward tiene alrededor de 11 años…**_

_**Como siempre espero sus comentarios**_

_**Axavenus**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Eduardo Barrios a quien le he cambiado los personajes para mezclarlos con la maravillosa saga de Twiligth… Ellos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y yo solo juego con ellos…_

* * *

><p><strong>El Niño que Enloqueció de Amor<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

_El diario de Edward…_

Ha venido Isabella esta tarde y he vuelto a perder tontamente el control por más de media hora, desaprovechando el de estar con ella. ¡Que siempre me pase lo mismo…!

Tanto como deseo verla, y oírla, y tocarla, y sentirla bien cerquita de mí, y luego pierdo así el tiempo… ¡Me da tanta rabia…! ¿Por qué seré tan nervioso? Pero en cuanto sé que ha llegado de visita, me confundo todo. ¡Qué voy a hacer! Me dicen que ella llegó y siento como si me dieran un golpazo en el pecho, y se me sube primero toda la sangre a la cara, después se me aflojan las piernas y me enfrío todo entero, y me pongo a tiritar y en lugar de correr a verla, me voy al fondo de la casa corriendo, sin poder contener. ¿A qué me voy?, eso digo yo… Me voy a esperar… no sé a qué.

Y es que me da miedo y no me atrevo a ir. Se me ocurre que, yendo así de repente, todos se darán cuenta… o que me va a dar algo. Y me lo paso dando rodeos, hasta que poco a poco me voy acercando, acercando, y con un miedo… Me cuesta muchísimo llegar al salón, así, como por casualidad. Y es, también, por que como ella me quiere tanto, en cuanto me ve me besa y me abraza… Si sólo me besara, no sería nada, no me haría tanta impresión, pero me ha de abrazar, y eso sí que no lo puedo sufrir. No sé, no está en mí: todo es que la sienta apretada contra mí y ya me entra una desesperación muy grande. Me ahogo, me dan ganas de llorar a gritos. Yo la apretaría, ¡claro! Con todas mis fuerzas, y le diría todo lo que sufro por ella, y que la adoro y mil cosas. Sin embargo, en esos momentos me desespero y sólo atino a salir corriendo, hasta el último patio otra vez.

Hoy me fui; tampoco puede soportar, Después no sabía cómo volver. Menos mal que ella me llamó. Me hizo sentarme en el sofá, a su lado y ahí estuve toda la visita, mirándola, oyéndola conversar con mi mamá y sintiendo su olorcito especial como a fresas… A veces cuando estoy así, junto a ella, bien calladito, me dan deseos de estar enfermo para que hable de mí y de nadie más y me haga cariños… No es que haya estado contento esta tarde, pero es que también me he puesto triste. Yo digo que me da pena de ver cómo la quiero yo, mientras ella me quiere como un niño. Y es natural ¿Cómo me iba a querer? ¡Qué desgracia Dios mío, qué desgracia! ¿Qué podría yo hacer?

…

Tengo mucha pena y quisiera tener más. Por la tarde vino Isabella y le pidió a mi mamá que me dejara acompañarla a las tiendas de compras, y en la calle se nos juntó un joven que ni me miró y no hizo sino hablar con ella. A ninguna tienda entramos, anduvimos por muchas calles y a mí me echaban por delante cuando no había gente. Yo quería mirar para atrás, pero no me atrevía.

Después se despidió él y nos hemos vuelto muy rápido, ella estaba muy contenta. Mientras más rápido andábamos, más triste me ponía yo, hasta que, ya en la esquina de mi casa, se me cayeron las lágrimas y cuando ella me ha visto llorar se ha llevado un susto.

-¿Por qué lloras Edward? – me preguntó

-Por ese antipático que se nos juntó en la calle – entonces ella ha soltado la risa

-¡Que chiquillo tan rico!... – se puso a mi altura mirándome con esos ojitos color chocolate tan vivos - ¿Quieres ser mi novio? - Yo por supuesto que me quede mudo ¿Qué le iba a decir? Y ella se ha puesto pensativa un rato y luego me ha hecho cariños.

Pero siempre tengo pena… y quisiera tener más…

::::::::::::::: 0 :::::::::::::::::::

_**Se me ocurrió tomar esta hermosa obra, que cayó nuevamente en mis manos después de muchos años y convertirla en un fanfics, honrando las letras de Eduardo Barrios y la magia de los personajes de Twiligth, espero lo disfruten… Un beso enorme.**_

_**Es una adaptación, y para adecuarse al tiempo, Edward tiene alrededor de 11 años…**_

_**Como siempre espero sus comentarios**_

_**Axavenus**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Eduardo Barrios a quien le he cambiado los personajes para mezclarlos con la maravillosa saga de Twilight… Ellos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y yo solo juego con ellos… _

**El Niño que Enloqueció de Amor**

**Capítulo **

_El diario de Edward…_

Y el tiempo ha pasado y yo me voy poniendo peor.

Me acuesto temprano y me hago el dormido inmediatamente, para que me apaguen pronto la luz y me dejen solo para poder llorar, porque es tan bueno llorar cuando uno está así… ¡Con qué gusto se llora! Yo tengo que morder las sábanas para que mis hermanos no me oigan. Pero no se puede llorar mucho rato, ¿por qué será? Se va uno calmando sin querer y se le pone a uno el pecho fresco y aunque quisiera seguir llorando, no puede. Yo digo que no debería ser así, porque uno se queda con la pena. Yo, entonces pienso en ella, en muchas cosas de ella y mías.

Anoche me acordé cuando vino por primera vez a casa. Se había puesto un vestido azul, y se reflejaba el color en la cara, sus ojos brillantes de un color tan bonito… ¡Estaba muy linda, pero muy, muy linda, cada día es más linda…! Esos ojos chocolates… como nuevecitos, flamantes, y ese dulce gesto de morderse el labio, es tan bonito, dejando ese suave carmín cuando lo suelta muy rápido, alegrándolo a uno; y el pelo se le riza y en las puntas se le va poniendo más cobrizo… Yo la miraba, la miraba, ese día y si ella me llegara a mirar a mí, yo tenía que quitarle la vista, porque me entraba una cosa muy extraña.

Pero entonces sentía yo en la cara su mirada, como una cosa tibia que me dejaba sin fuerzas para moverme. ¡Por Dios, qué terrible! Mi mamá, parece que lo notó, porque le dijo:

-Parece que el pequeño Edward, se ha enamorado de ti, Isabella. No te despega la vista – y mi mamá lo dijo riéndose, sin intensión porque yo, desde entonces, ya no pensé sino en ella, en Isabella digo, y en lo que dijo mi mamá y… hasta hoy.

Ah, y otro día me pregunto:

-Edward… ¿Tú me quieres?

-Más que a nadie en el mundo- le respondí sin poderme contener, se me escapó

Entonces me miro mi mamá y yo me tuve que corregir y decirle que después de mi mamá y mi abuela Elizabeth y de mis hermanos Jasper y Emmett. Pero no es cierto, ¡la quiero más que a todos! ¡Más que a todos! ¡Ay, que gustó me da tener este diario para decirlo!

Me llaman para acostarme y no he alcanzado a hacer mis tareas del colegio. Me disculparé con que me dolía la cabeza, y me lo creerán, porque todo el día me ha dolido la cabeza y en el colegio lo han sabido… Y por último, aunque me castiguen. Yo tengo que escribir este diario porque no puedo conversar con nadie estas cosas, porque ¿a quién se las voy a decir, si a decírselas a ella no me atrevo y si mis hermanos son todos tan brutos…?

…

Jasper y Emmett no me quieres.

Nunca me convidan a jugar porque dicen que no sé. Y tienen razón; yo no entiendo bien ningún juego, y es que no me gustan; y además no me divierten los otros chiquillos porque he visto que todos son muy distintos a mí.

Ellos se olvidan de sus personas y de todas las cosas y pueden jugar a sus anchas, mientras que yo no puedo olvidar de mí ni de nada, así que nunca llego a fijarme bien en los juegos y siempre pierdo y hago perder a los de mi partido. Por eso dice mi abuela que soy una pobre criatura, que estoy flaco y paliducho, que siempre ando despeinado y que no hay caso con mí cabello, que tengo las piernas como palillos y que me tiene lástima. Más le tengo yo a ella, que tiene las manos llenas de venas y la cara color de tierra seca y los labios blancos y los dientes amarillos, y que ni siquiera sabe tocar el piano como mi mamá, y no hace sino pelear con los sirvientes.

En cambio, yo haría muchas cosas si fuera grande. Y si soy tristón, como ella dice, ¿qué le importa a nadie? Además, yo siempre he sido así; lo que sí que antes no tenía pena sino cuando hacía tristeza, en esos días raros, y ahora más que antes, pero es por Isabella, y es una tristeza que a mí me gusta. ¿Cuándo volverá Isabella? ¡Mi Isabella de mi alma…! Yo creía que iba a poder escribir en este cuaderno todos los cariños que le sigo en mis pensamientos; pero ahora veo que aunque nadie vea lo que escribo, siempre me da una vergüenza muy grande escribir esas palabras que le digo sin hablar o a su retrato. Anoche me robe su retrato del salón, antes de acostarme, y me lo llevé a la cama y lo estuve besando mucho y le dije todas esas cosas que me da vergüenza poner aquí. Yo quería guardármelo para tenerlo siempre en mi cuaderno; pero de repente me entró mucho miedo de que me pillaran y no pude quedarme tranquilo, hasta que me levante en pijama y lo puse otra vez en el álbum. ¡Claro! Me hubieran descubierto, porque en cuanto hubiesen preguntado, yo me habría puesto nervioso y me lo habrían conocido en la cara.

Mañana domingo puede que la vea en misa, y si no le voy a decir a mi mamá que nos mande a la casa de mis primos. Allá va Isabella los domingos por la tarde, muchas veces, y yo me puedo pasar la tarde con ella en el balcón, y con mi tía Rosalie que me quiere mucho porque dice que soy muy afectuoso. Ella sí que es buena y muy bonita, y tiene las manos gorditas y suaves, y sabe contar historias con una voz bien suavecita y bien tranquila…

::::::::::::::: 0 :::::::::::::::::::

_Se me ocurrió tomar esta hermosa obra, que cayó nuevamente en mis manos después de muchos años y convertirla en un fanfics, honrando las letras de Eduardo Barrios y la magia de los personajes de Twiligth, espero lo disfruten… Un beso enorme._

_Es una adaptación, y para adecuarse al tiempo, Edward tiene alrededor de 11 años…_

_Como siempre espero sus comentarios_

_Axavenus_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Eduardo Barrios a quien le he cambiado los personajes para mezclarlos con la maravillosa saga de Twilight… Ellos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y yo solo juego con ellos… _

**El Niño que Enloqueció de Amor**

**Capítulo 4**

_Diario de Edward…._

Isabella no fue a la iglesia de San Francisco, sino a la Catedral, para pasearse en la plaza después de la misa, comento en la tarde cuando la vi. No estuvo más que de pasadita en la casa de mis primos ya que cuando llego ya iba anocheciendo.

Yo estaba con mi tía Rosalie en el balcón y me había quedado mirando cómo titilaban los focos de la calle para encenderse y cómo se ponía entonces descolorido el cielo, cuando ¡Ella se nos aparece en la acera! ¿Cómo no la vi llegar? Me pregunte. No quiso subir porque se le había pasado la hora y también porque a Alice su hermana, que andaba con ella, le molestaban los zapatos nuevos; pero entonces mi tía Rosalie y yo bajamos y nos estuvimos paseando todos desde la puerta hasta la esquina. Venía tan coqueta, que nos contagió, y después se puso a hablar en secreto con mi tía Rosalie, y entonces las dos se reían y miraban lejos, hacia el lado por donde Isabella había llegado, pero con disimulo, porque yo no me pude dar cuenta de lo que buscaban con la vista. ¿Qué sería? Es lo malo que tiene, y eso que nadie sería más reservado con sus secretos que yo.

Pero pasa siempre así, que nadie adivina nunca quiénes son las personas que quisieran servirle a uno para todo y estarán cerca de uno y no se lo dicen sólo porque no se atreven. Yo digo que debía adivinar; lo que es que había de ser con seguridad, como me pasa a mí con don Carlisle. Estoy seguro de que él quisiera que yo le contara todos mis secretos, y a él se los confiaría yo si llegara el caso.

Isabella no adivina; pero, de todas maneras, estoy contento: Le dijo a tía Rosalie que yo era un encanto y habló varias cosas buenas de mí y después me besó en la mejilla… y yo también, y como me tuvo de la mano todo el tiempo, me ha quedado el olor fresa de sus guantes. Estoy bien, bien feliz. ¿Por qué me quedaré tan contento cuando la veo sólo un momentito y cuando paso mucho rato con ella, no…?

…Me voy a acostar. Ojalá no golpeen la pared en la casa de al lado. Les ha dado ahora por golpear, y me asustan. ¿Qué harán? Es un fastidio. Tanto como espero la hora de acostarme para estar completamente solo, a oscuras, y poder sentir bien esta especie de sed y de felicidad, este ahogo tan dulce, este amor tan grande, y suspirar, y llorar de gusto hundiendo la cara en la almohada… y, sin embargo, tantos sustos que he de pasar hasta ahí en mi cama. Y es que oigo una porción de los ruidos que me hacen saltar el corazón. Cuando no es un mueble que cruje, se cae un plato en la cocina, o cierran una puerta, o golpean la maldita pared de al lado. Yo no debía asustarme, porque no hago nada malo, sino estar despierto, y el pensamiento no me lo adivinaría; pero me entra un miedo atroz y no lo puedo remediar…

…

Ahora mamá me observa. He pasado anoche un susto terrible. Mis hermanos jugaban después de comer, corriendo en el jardín, y yo los miraba desde el corredor, recostado en un pilar y pensando en Isabella; cuando oía que mi mamá le decía a mi abuela:

-¿Estará enfermo? – En el acto me di cuenta que hablaban de mí, y me quede de una pieza. No me atreví a mirarlas, pero sentía que ellas me miraban a mí. Y así era, de mí hablaban

-Haces muchas noches que no juega – volvió a decir mi mamá

-¡Ah! Déjalo Esme – dijo mi abuela Elizabeth – Acaso no sabes de sobra que él es así, apagado y tristón y no es vivaz como sus hermanos.

-Edward – me llamó mamá, y yo estaba como una estatua; ni voz tenía del susto…

La pura verdad yo creo que me estoy enfermando, porque ya es mucho lo nervioso que me he puesto…

-Tienes muchas ojeras, hijitos. ¿Por qué no corres tú también un poco? – me preguntó mi mamá

-Tengo un poco de sueño – le conteste, mientras ella me tocaba la frente, creyendo que estaría con fiebre - Estoy bien mamá, sólo tengo sueño – me puse a reír, a la fuerza, eso sí, y porque sólo de pensar que, creyéndome enfermo, me llevaran al dormitorio de mi mamá, temblé. No tuve más remedio que reírme, porque perder mi soledad de la noche… ¡Eso sí que no!

-No tiene fiebre – comento mi abuela al tocarme la frente – Algo bueno tenía la pobre, si mi mamá tuviera ese carácter, yo sería muy independiente y más feliz. Pero me cuida demasiado. Porque me quiere será… y a mí me gusta que me quiera… pero es fastidioso que se fijen tanto en uno…

::::::::::::::: 0 :::::::::::::::::::

_Se me ocurrió tomar esta hermosa obra, que cayó nuevamente en mis manos después de muchos años y convertirla en un fanfics, honrando las letras de Eduardo Barrios y la magia de los personajes de Twiligth, espero lo disfruten… Un beso enorme._

_Es una adaptación, y para adecuarse al tiempo, Edward tiene alrededor de 11 años…_

_Como siempre espero sus comentarios_

_Axavenus_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Eduardo Barrios a quien le he cambiado los personajes para mezclarlos con la maravillosa saga de Twilight… Ellos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y yo solo juego con ellos…_

* * *

><p><strong>El Niño que Enloqueció de Amor<strong>

**Capítulo 5**

_El Diario de Edward… _

Lo más malo es que nadie me puede defender, puesto que nadie sabe lo que martiriza este afán de mi mamá. Desde que me encontró ojeroso, no tengo más remedio que jugar todas las noches con mis hermanos. Ya tengo dolorido el cuerpo, ¿No es un martirio, esto? He de saltar y he de correr, y cantar, y acalorarme más que ninguno. Y si al menos me divirtiera… Pero no, porque mi única preocupación, mientras tanto, es ir fijándome en la cara feliz con que mi mamá me observa. Y eso que mido mi tiempo: cuando creo que ya es suficiente, me acerco a ella, le hago notar cómo transpiro, y que he corrido mucho y que la comida me ha bajado, y a veces hasta le discuto hacer hecho más travesuras que más que todos. Entonces ella me besa, contentísima, la pobre y yo respiro: ya me puedo ir a acostar sin ese maldito miedo de sentirla llegar a mi cama para ver si duermo bien. Y ese es otra, porque por más que he aprendido a fingir perfectamente que duermo como un lirón, siempre me sobresalta eso de que mamá vaya a verme dormir. Le había dado por ir. A mí me da rabia. ¡Pobre mamacita! Ella lo hace de buena que es, pero ¿cómo no me ha de dar rabia…? ¡Todo por ella, por mi Isabella…! En estos días, dice mi mamá, vamos a ir a su casa de visita. Ya era tiempo.

…

Fuimos.

Al fin le hicimos la visita a Isabella. Pero he vuelto fastidiado. Había varias personas más y el joven del otro día, que la miraba tanto. Ella estaba conmigo siempre, pero a dónde íbamos nosotros allá iba él. Se llama Mike Newton; y es buenmozo; pero muy cargante, el tipo. Ese modo de decir "señorita Isabella". ¡Imbécil! A ella no le gusta, creo yo. Y cómo le va a gustar, también con esa cabeza chica y esos ojos redondos y ese bigote como escobilla de dientes… No, no es feo… Pero no le gusta, porque yo se lo pregunte. ¿Y para que me iba a engañar? Vamos a ver. Si no puede ser; además, ni su familia lo permitiría. Y, por último, ¿no me dijo ella misma que no le gustaba? ¿Para qué me preocupo, entonces…?

…

Yo no sé lo que será; pero cada vez que leo historietas me quedo imaginando muchas cosas y las veo muy claritas, muy claritas, tal como si fuesen de veras, lo que no me pasa cuando no leo.

Hoy por ejemplo estuve pensando en que ese bruto, ese ridículo, ese tal Mike Newton, está enamorado de Isabella; y yo quería figurarme que ella lo echaba de su casa y entonces él se suicidaba. Pero no me lo podía imaginar bien claro. Después me puse a leer y, a la mitad, sin saber cómo, me encontré pensando otra vez en lo de ese tonto presuntuoso, y entonces sí que lo vi todo muy bien.

Primero, ella se le reía en la cara, con esa risa tan, tan bonita que tiene, que suena como el agua cuando sale de la botella fina de cristal del comedor; en seguida se ponía furiosa y lo insultaba, mientras a mí se me agarrotaba el pecho de gusto; y él se iba entonces y, de repente, veíamos un grupo de ente en la calle, con policía y todo, y yo iba corriendo a mirar… y era que él se había suicidado. Después me animaba a decirle a Isabella por fin todo lo que pienso, y ella lloraba de la misma forma que yo, de gusto, de esa dicha tan grande que sube de aquí, de bien adentro, y revienta por los ojos y hace llorar primero y después deja más feliz todavía. Y luego me decía a todo que sí, que nadie la quería tanto como yo y que ella me esperaría hasta cuando yo fuera un joven grande.

Y yo no veo por qué no puede suceder así.

Ella sería siempre mucho mayor que yo, ¡claro! Pero ¿no hay tantas viejas casadas con jóvenes? En esos matrimonios, digo yo, ¡cuántos se habrán querido como Isabella conmigo! Yo se lo voy a decir ella pronto. Si es que delante de ella no se me ocurre como empezar. Cuando estoy lejos, me parece que tenemos mucha confianza; pero en cuanto estoy junto a ella me siento ya como de etiqueta…

::::::::::::::: 0 :::::::::::::::::::

_Se me ocurrió tomar esta hermosa obra, que cayó nuevamente en mis manos después de muchos años y convertirla en un fanfics, honrando las letras de Eduardo Barrios y la magia de los personajes de Twiligth, espero lo disfruten… Un beso enorme._

_Es una adaptación, y para adecuarse al tiempo, Edward tiene alrededor de 11 años… para las que tienen la duda, Bella tiene algo así como 19 años._

_Como siempre espero sus comentarios_

_Axavenus_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Eduardo Barrios a quien le he cambiado los personajes para mezclarlos con la maravillosa saga de Twilight… Ellos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y yo solo juego con ellos… _

**El Niño que Enloqueció de Amor**

**Capítulo 6**

_Diario de Edward…_

Mis hermanos son de veras muy brutos.

Hoy me salió Emmett con que yo era un tonto, porque me estaba mordiendo el labio, y Jasper dijo:

-Esa es una costumbre de Isabella, y éste la imita, porque parece que estuviera enamorado de ella -Me puse como una fiera y le pegué, y entonces él me acuso a mi abuela, y ella me trato de mosquita muerta y de chiquillo agrandado, y me pellizco los brazos.

Mi abuela no me quiere; se rió de mí, cuando le contaron que yo estaba mordiéndome el labio cómo Isabella. Todavía me duele la cabeza de molestia. Ahora encuentro razón cuando dicen que de rabia se puede caer muerta una persona. Lo peor es que ya no podré hacerlo, y es un gesto tan bonito; cada vez que lo hace, sus ojos brillan y se ve tan viva, tan alegre, que parece que echara luz de todo el cuerpo.

No se me puede quitar la rabia con mi abuela. Me ha molestado más que mis hermanos. Pero me vengué. Me dio un trozo de tarta de frutas, después de repartirles a los otros, y yo no se lo recibí. Se lo dio entonces a Jasper, y así comió el doble y salió ganado él, que era el culpable de todo. Como es el regalón de mi abuela… Y no debía ser él sino yo, como dice mi mama, que para eso soy el menor…

…

Todo lo que dice don Carlisle Cullen es bueno. Para mí, siempre resulta algo bueno, es asombroso. Cualquiera diría que adivina lo que me hace feliz. Hoy, al rato de llegar, contó que ese tal Mike Newton se había ido al campo, a trabajar en un fundo de su familia. Allá se debería quedar, el muy intruso, para siempre.

Cada día estoy muy seguro de que don Carlisle me quiere mucho, como si fuera su hijo. Y qué más quisiera yo ser hijo suyo. Como no alcance a conocer a mi papá… Se murió cuando yo todavía no había nacido. No sé si Emmett había nacido ya; pero creo que no, porque una vez le oí decir a mi abuela que con la pena de la muerte de mi papá llego Emmett antes de la tiempo. Sí eso es; me acuerdo, porque me he quedado pensando que, qué tendrá que ver una cosas con otra… La cuestión es que don Carlisle es como mi padre, y me regala ropa y juguetes y antes me sacaba a pasear. Hace tiempo que no me saca. Dicen que a su esposa le molestaba muchísimo eso.

Una noche hablaban mi mamá y la abuela Elizabeth. Mi mamá lloraba muchísimo y mi abuela echaba chispas. Algo grave debe haber pasado esa noche. Mi abuela me pego por haberme ido a meter adonde ellas. ¿Cómo iba yo adivinar que no debía ir? Pero mi mamá se molestó mucho porque mi abuela me había pegado, y me tomó en brazos y me besó, y me decía:

-¡Pobre angelito! ¡Qué culpa tendrás tú de nada! - ¡Claro, qué culpa tenía yo! Y es que mi abuela me tiene odio. A mí, ¿qué? Soy el preferido de mi mamita Esme y sólo a mí me quiere don Carlisle…

…

Ya lleva quince días Isabella sin venir. Es bien extraño.

Yo no tengo humor ni para mi diario. No duermo, ni estudio, ni puedo hacer nada en paz. Antes me desvelaba solamente cuando ella venia y me abrazaba, o cuando tenía una mala noticia de ella; pero ahora es lo de todas las noches, lo de todas las noches de Dios… Si ni siquiera puedo escribir. Y es que, como no duermo, tengo la cabeza abombada y no se me ocurre sino estar triste. Y me duele el corazón… ¡Isabella, mi Bella, ven, ven, ven…!

Y así tener que estar juega y juega todas las noches con esos brutos de Emmett y Jasper… ¡Es terrible! Pero mi mamá…

::::::::::::::: 0 :::::::::::::::::::

_**Se me ocurrió tomar esta hermosa obra, que cayó nuevamente en mis manos después de muchos años y convertirla en un fanfics, honrando las letras de Eduardo Barrios y la magia de los personajes de Twiligth, espero lo disfruten…**_

_**No olviden que es una adaptación… Un beso enorme.**_

_**Como siempre espero sus comentarios**_

_**Axavenus**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Eduardo Barrios a quien le he cambiado los personajes para mezclarlos con la maravillosa saga de Twilight… Ellos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y yo solo juego con ellos… _

**El Niño que Enloqueció de Amor**

**Capítulo 6**

_Diario de Edward…_

Si ya no dormía…

En el día, cayéndome de sueño, y por las noches, nada, sin pegar los ojos hasta quién sabe qué horas.

Pero ¿estaba tonto? ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Una cosa tan sencilla. Un poquito de nervios, y__listo.

A las cinco, cuando salí de la secundaria, pasé por su casa. Ella estaba en el balcón. ¡Ay!, en cuanto la divisé desde la esquina, sentí unos golpes en la cabeza, por dentro, y una falta de respiración, y luego me puse bien frío, bien frío... Y pisaba en el suelo y me parecía que iba andando por el aire, y se me pusieron las piernas agarrotadas. Ya enfrente de su casa, me arregle el pelo, muy serio. Y me iba pasando de largo. ¡Seré bruto! Si no es que algo muy extraño me sujeta como un resorte, me paso de largo... ¿Cómo fue?... No me acuerdo, casi... Isabella me habló del balcón, creo. Sí, así fue. Yo estaba tiritando, de ese frío tan helado que me entró, y no oí sino un ruido, un enredo en los oídos que me estremeció y por poco me hace gritar de pura impresión. Entonces, me parece que me acerqué y ella me preguntó que qué hacía por ahí, que si había hecho la cimarra *... Y yo, sin contestar una palabra. Hasta que sin saber cómo me subí corriendo a su casa, ¡Qué habrán dicho todos ahí! Pero no me pude contener. Lo que no me dejé fue abrazar. ¡Eso, no! ¡Eso sí que no lo habría podido resistir! Como estaba yo en ese momento, ¡nunca!

Le pedí una rosa que se había puesto en el pelo. Claro que no se la pedí de buenas a primeras. Si estuve muy ocurrente. Le dije primero que a mi mamá le gustaban muchísimo esas rosas que parecen de sangre, y ella me contestó:

—Llévasela. — Y me la dio,y yo se la traje a mi mamá; y mañana, antes que la echen a la basura, yo me la guardo y... ¡feliz! Ah, y después le dije lo principal, porque para eso había ido: que a mi mamá le extrañaba mucho que no hubiese ido a verla en tanto tiempo, y ella me prometió venir mañana.

-¿También me echas de menos? – me pregunto

-Sí – respondí

-¿Me querrás siempre Edward?

-Sí – volví a responder. Y es que estaban ahí las otras cosas que moría por decir, que si no... Pero no importa, otro día será; porque yo le tengo que decir todo lo que tengo pensado, que me muero si ella no me espera, todo, todo... En fin, gocé. Me vine cuando ya estaba obscureciendo.

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió esto antes? Sufrir tantos, tantos días…

…

Cumplió su palabra. Vino. Eso sí: todo se lo contó a mi mamá, y mi mamá se rió mucho porque lo tomó como una cortesía de mi parte.

-Edward eres tan educado – me dijo mi madre aun sonriente.

Pero, ¡caramba!, pasé mis buenos apuros. Le tuve que decir a mi mamá que me había olvidado de contárselo. Y la cosa no pasó de ahí. Luego, que me ha ido muy bien, lo que se llama muy bien, con Isabella. Le he dicho una porción de cosas, paseando por el patio de las plantas; no muy claras, pero creo que después de esto ya puedo atreverme a decirle lo otro, lo grande. Eso me lo tiene que jurar...

Bueno, hoy no necesito escribir nada. Hoy sí que voy a correr y a saltar con gusto después de comida.

…

De nada puede uno alegrarse, ¡válgame Dios! Ya dejó de venir. No hace muchos días, pero me ha entrado de nuevo el desasosiego por verla. Y van tres tardes que intento volver por su casa, y es inútil, de la esquina no paso. No sé, se me figura que esta vez sí que mi mamá sospecharía. Y al fin y al cabo, digo yo, ¿no sería mejor que se lo dijera yo a mi mamá todo?Lo he pensado; pero no, hay que pensarlo mucho, y ahora másque nunca.

¡Uy, lo que hablaría mi abuela! Que si soy una pobre criatura loca que les voy a costar la vida yque si los niños no deben pensar sino en elcolegio. Como si en ese caso no estudiaría yo con másgusto. Estudio ahora... Y es que hayque terminar pronto los estudios para ser hombre... Mañana iré. Es tan sencillo... Sí, de aquí meparece muy fácil; pero luego el miedo me deja como unenfermo.

No hago más que llegar a la esquina de su casa y ya estoy tiembla y tiembla. Y temblar no seríanada; el corazón se mesalta y todos losque andan por lacalle me miran ya mí se mefigura que medescubren las intenciones, o si no, que me tomanpor un ladrón. Locierto esque ahora no me atrevo nunca a doblar la esquina. A lo sumo, miro por entrelas puertas del almacén ese,pero como desde ahí no se ventodas las ventanas de la casa de Isabella, muchas veces me quedo en ayunas, sin saber si está o no.

Y luego que el tiempo se pasa volando... Esperemos un día más, y si no…

…

¡Lo que son las cosas! Ahora está viniendo muy seguido. Sale al centro casi todas las mañanas y después viene acá, ycuando yo llego del colegio, a almorzar, me la encuentro muy sí señoraen elcuarto de costura charla y charla mientras mi mamá zurce la ropa de nosotros. No le he podido hablar nada de eso todavía, pero no importa, ¿qué apuro hay? ¿No me vabien así, acaso? Estoy feliz, pero bien, bien feliz. Ypor las tardes, me subo al departamento de los sirvientes, porque me gusta ese corredor que da a los tejados, al anochecer, y de ahí veo las copas de los árboles que asoman de los patios y oigo las campanas de San Francisco y de otras iglesias más distantes y las copas de los árboles y las campanadas me parece que flotan enel aire. Por un lado, el cielo se mueve, y van bajando las listas de colores, que unas son como de fuego, y como oro, y rosadas, y verdes; y por el lado de la cordillera, los cerros se ponen color ladrillo primero, _y___después morados, y el cielo como con unapena muy suavecita.

Yopienso entonces en Isabella, mi bella y a veces me entra una alegría inmensa, y otras veces me da esa misma pena suavecita del cielo… Por las mañanas me gusta el patio de las plantas. Los pajaritos, llegan hasta la misma ventana del comedor. Conmigo sonmuy valientes, los caballeros: yo no me muevo y ellos no se vuelan. ¿Sabrán que los quiero?

Dice Tanya mi nana, que qué van a saber y que si _no _veo que lo que quieren es comerse las migas donde ella sacude el mantel. El chorrito de la pila también parece un pájaro a esa hora, no sé si porque el agua sale como a saltitos o si por lo que suena. Todo es fresco a esa hora, como si el patio, lo mismo que las personas, se lavase y se peinase por las mañanas...

::::::::::::::: 0 :::::::::::::::::::

_**Se me ocurrió tomar esta hermosa obra, que cayó nuevamente en mis manos después de muchos años y convertirla en un fanfics, honrando las letras de Eduardo Barrios y la magia de los personajes de Twiligth, espero lo disfruten…**_

_**No olviden que es una adaptación… Un beso enorme.**_

_**Como siempre espero sus comentarios**_

_**Axavenus**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Eduardo Barrios a quien le he cambiado los personajes para mezclarlos con la maravillosa saga de Twilight… Ellos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y yo solo juego con ellos…_

* * *

><p><strong>El Niño que Enloqueció de Amor<strong>

**Capítulo 8**

Los adultos dicen que todo lo hacen por el bien de uno, y mientras tanto no saben sino quitarle a uno los gustos que tiene. Dice mi mamá que lo hacen para que uno sea feliz cuando grande; pero otras veces dice que los grandes nunca pueden ser felices y que la felicidad no dura sino mientras uno es chico, ¿Cómo se entiende, entonces?...

Tan feliz que estaba yo, y hoy mi mamá, se hamolestado conmigo porque he traído malas notas desde la secundaria, y me ha dicho que me estoy volviendo torpe y que así no voy a pasar nunca del primer año.

Entonces ha dicho mi abuela que como me la paso leyendo libros y novelas, pensando en las musarañas, no estudio; y mi mamá me los ha escondido, y ahora dice que nunca más me comprará, aunque los pida por todos los santos del cielo, y no me los entregara hasta que sean las vacaciones. ¡Qué se va **a **hacer! Me gustaban porque me hacían pensar muy claro, como cuando estoy soñando y yo digo algo y me contestan, y me parece que soy grande y que me he casado con Isabella; y además, aprendía muchas palabras en los libros, y a poner los puntos y las comas, lo que no se puede aprender en el colegio porque el profesor lo explica con reglas que se olvidan. Es una lástima que me hayan quitado los libros, porque todo eso me servía para escribir mi diario.

Si a mi abuela Elizabeth, ya se sabe, se le ocurre siempre lo más fastidioso. Como me odia… Porque se necesita tener odio para hacer lo que hace conmigo. Ya me he fijado en que cada vez que mi mamá se acuerda de cuando yo nací, mi abuela pone cara de furia y me mira con un rencor que parece que yo le hubiera hecho un daño muy grande naciendo. Y si me encargaron, ¿qué culpa tengo yo? Así se lo dijo una vez don Carlisle, que era una cosa que no tenía remedio. Pero ella es muy bruta.

…

Como ya no tengo libros, hoy domingo me fui a mi rincón. Por disimulo y para contentar a mi mamá haciéndole creer que iba a estudiar, me llevé los cuadernos del colegio; pero no hice sino pensar en las hadas, e Isabella, era la princesa y yo el niñito que en vez de irse a correr mundo por el camino de flores, se fue por el de espinas; así es que al fin yo me casaba con la hija del rey, es decir, con Bella. Después me cansé de pensar; pero me quedé siempre en mi rinconcito, hasta que oscureció.

Mi rincón está en mi cuarto, entre la cómoda antigua, la de incrustaciones de nácar, y la pared que da a la salita, y es el sitio que más quiero de toda la casa, Ahí escondo mi diario, bajo la alfombra, y ahí me gusta estar aunque no haga sino contar las rayas del papel de la pared; y morder mi labio ansioso como Angélica, y reírme como ella, y contestarme yo mismo todo lo que quiero que ella me conteste cuando le cuente mis planes. Yo no sé por qué le tengo cariño a todo lo que hay en mi rincón, y me lo sé de memoria: en el costado de la cómoda, en la corona que tiene en medio el pavo real, falta un pedacito de nácar; quedan treinta y dos. Lo que no me gusta es el ojo del pavo real. Parece de gente y da miedo. Por eso yo se lo arreglo siempre con el lápiz...

…

¡Cómo me pesa, cómo me pesa haberlo hecho! He sido un idiota, un animal. Y todo lo he perdido, y para siempre, tal vez, No sé qué voy a hacer ahora. ¡Dios mío, Virgen Santa, que se arregle esto! Pero si ya no es posible, si ya ni como a un niño me quiere... ¡Qué desesperación! No, si no puede ser. Isabella… Bella mía, perdóname, ten compasión de mí, que soy muy desgraciado. Nunca más seré grosero. Es que soy celoso y me volví loco. ¿Qué me daría? Debe de haber sido cosa del diablo... Me había acostumbrado a ir todas las tardes. Nunca me animaba a pasar de la esquina; pero por las puertas del almacén la divisaba, y aunque fuera temblando de impresión y de nerviosidad, pasaba el rato yme venía conforme. Pero ayer, yo que me asomo, y veo que está con el maldito de Mike Newton en el balcón.

Si hubiesen estado los demás de la casa, siquiera... pero no, los dos solos, juntitos, y él le hablaba con la cara muy cerca de la suya y ella se reía. Y, ¡claro!, ¿cómo iba a poder contenerme? Todo fue verlos y oscurecérseme toda la calle y zumbarme los oídos, y correr y subirme a su casa...

—Yo lo mato, lo mato,—iba diciendo por el camino, me acuerdo, pero en cuanto me vi ya en la mampara y preguntaron quién es y yo no sabía quién decir, se me cortó el ánimo y me quedé como un tonto y con un dolor aquí atrás, en la nuca, terrible.

La sirvienta me abrió y me hizo entrar hasta el balcón, y ella, muy alegre, me besó y me preguntó varias cosas, pero yo no le podía contestar. Entonces me dice él, con un tono de gran personaje, el muy imbécil:

-¿Cómo estás, pequeño?— Y tampoco le conteste, sino que lo mire con un odio atroz.

Entonces se miran los dos muy admirados, y él me pone la mano en la cabeza y yo se la quito de un manotón. Y él me dice no sé qué cosas más, como haciéndome bromas. Yo no le contesté nada todavía, pero ya cuando me preguntó que por qué estaba tan furioso, le dije:

—Cállese, intruso, animal, bestia. ¿No se había ido al campo?— Y ella,... no lo haría por maldad,... pero me reprendió y me dijo que eso estaba muy mal hecho y que era muy feo, y que de cuándo acá me había vuelto un niño grosero y mal criado.

No lo haría por maldad, pero... entonces, peor, pensé yo, porque rabia sí que se le conocía en la cara;

-Más feo es lo que hace usted Isabella, con éste "tipo" acá. – le conteste enojado y lleno de celos, entonces ella se enojó mucho más al decirle "tipo" al otro… se molestó tanto, que primero me asusté y después solté el llanto y me salí a la galería.

Ella salió riéndose, entonces, detrás de mí, y ya me habló con suavidad otra vez y, afuera, me dioun beso y mequiso tomar en sus brazos, pero yo no soy ningún imbécil y me limpié la cara donde me había besado y no la dejé que me tocara.

-¡Edward eres muy divertido! ¡Celoso! ¡Qué gracioso!—decía la muy.**.. – **Edward, debes ir y disculparte con Mike. – Me miro a los ojos - debes hacerlo porque él es muy bueno y me quiere mucho…

-Pues menos me disculpare, en ese caso. - Así se lo dije. Yahí fue la grande: se puso muy seria, de verdad; me estuvo mirando un rato, callada; luego me volvió a hablar:

-Anda, vamos, no te pongas antipático— Me diouna rabia...

-Tú eres la antipática Isabella – se lo dije odiándola en ese instante

-¡Al diablo, Edward, eres un tonto! – Me gritó - Mañana te voy a acusar con Esme todas estas gracias, verás — Y se fue y ya no regresó.

Qué más, no sé, sino que llegué a casa enfermo y llorando a gritos. Mi mamá me preguntó que qué me dolía y yo le dije que el estómago. Y me acostaron y me hicieron la mar de remedios y me dieron un purgante. Así es que, encima de todo, tuve que aguantarme todos los medicamentos.

Pero ya había dicho yo que era el estómago y todos decían:—Cólico, es cólico.— Además, así podía llorar con motivo. A veces no quería llorar más, de pena de ver a mi mamá tan afligida, pero no podía sujetar el llanto, era imposible... Lo raro es que no me desvelé. Al contrario, me quedé dormido muy temprano y sin saber cómo. Hasta que hoy desperté, ya muy tarde, cuando mis hermanos se habían ido al colegio sin mí. Yo no voy a ir en todo el día, porque estoy como atontado, y además quiero estar aquí cuando llegue Isabella para pedirle perdón y que no me acuse a mi mamá...

_No _ha venido, me he pasado todo el día temblando de verla llegar y, al mismo tiempo, deseando que viniera para ver si hablaba con ella. Pero no ha venido. ¿Qué será? Ahora me pesa no haber ido a la secundaria, porque así habría pasado a su casa después y le hubiera pedido perdón; en tanto que ahora me sigue el susto...

::::::::::::::: 0 :::::::::::::::::::

_**Se me ocurrió tomar esta hermosa obra, que cayó nuevamente en mis manos después de muchos años y convertirla en un fanfics, honrando las letras de Eduardo Barrios y la magia de los personajes de Twiligth, espero lo disfruten…**_

_**No olviden que es una adaptación… Un beso enorme.**_

_**Como siempre espero sus comentarios**_

_**Axavenus**_


End file.
